Peanuts: The New Generation
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Peanuts in the future. New friends, new gang, new adventures. I wanted to call this 'Peanuts 2.0'; but I couldn't
1. Robin and Junior Brown

Peanuts 2.0

Chapter 1

"Hurry up Junior! Robin, you ready for your first day of school?" a man with fluffy blonde hair and a yellow shirt with a black zigzag called out.

"Coming, Daddy!" a blonde girl with brown eyes yelled back as she grabbed her rag doll, a gift from her uncle Linus. "Junior, are you ready?"  
"Yeah, Robby!" a black haired boy answered, playing on his bunk of the bunk bed. "Is Aunt Sally and Uncle Linus coming over for supper tonight?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Daddy said so. So's Auntie Lucy and Uncle Schroeder," Robin Brown explained, her small, chubby hands reaching the room's doorknob.

"Hi honey" Mr. Brown smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek as she sipped her herbal tea.

"Hey Charles" she sighed exhaustedly. Raising twin toddlers and a newly born along with a beagle with the imagination of Snoopy was super tiring; but her husband helped make the task easier.

"Austin's still asleep, isn't he?" Charles asked only to get a nod from his wife.

"Longest he's ever slept since he was born" the black haired woman smiled as the twins-Charlie Brown III and Robin Brown-raced downstairs.

"No running down the stairs!" Charlie reprimanded his twin children.

"Sorry, Daddy…I'm just egg-sigh-ted to go to pre-school" Robin blushed, hugging her doll.

"What's egg-sigh-ted, mommy?" Charlie Brown III, or Junior as everyone called him, asked.

"It means really happy, Junior," their mom sighed sleepily. She was an English teacher at Birchwood elementary and would always try to enrich her children's vocabularies; but Robin was wiser than the other three-year-olds she knew, a trait from her mom.

"Oh" Junior responded, not much for learning new words, but one for playing in the dirt, with toy cars and puppets instead.

"Here you go kids, give these to your teacher" Mr. Brown insisted, handing each twin an apple.

"Why, daddy?" Robin asked.

"Robin, your great-grandma used to give apples to her teachers, so did I, now we want you two to do it too," Mrs. Brown explained as the twins nodded.

Once the twins got to pre-school, their dad drove off, trying to hide his tears. "Daddy's weird, Robin" Junior realized.

"Yeah, so's Mommy" his sister sighed as they noticed four kids fighting.

"I'm not fat!" one of them shouted. He had blonde hair and looked a bit chubbier than the other three.

"Yes you are!" a noirette boy argued; his hair was a spiky black, yet some streaks of yellow were visible.

"You blockheads!" a blonde haired girl wearing denim overalls fused, stomping her feet bitterly.

"You're all blockheads!" a black haired girl with blonde braids and a purple dress explained, storming off.

"Hi Melonie" Junior smiled. He knew the four kids anywhere.  
"Hi Junior" Melonie sighed, trying to calm down.

"Hey Melonie, how're Auntie Lucy and Uncle Schroeder these days?" Robin asked.

"They're good…mommy's tummy is bigger now" the braided haired girl exclaimed.

"I wish I had a sister…all I have is Junior and Austin" the female twin sighed.

"Be glad you don't share a birthday with my brothers and sister," Melonie snapped.

"Come in kids" a curly haired woman called out as she fixed her nametag: _Frieda_.

"Good morning, ma'am" Robin and Junior said in unison as they handed the pre-school teacher the apples.

"Okay, go sit over there, kids" the teacher explained to the twins.

Soon all the kids were sitting on the ground, talking together.

"Robin Autumn Brown?"

"Here!" Robin called out, tossing her arm in the air.

"Charlie Monroe-Junior?"

"Right here" Junior smiled shyly, turning to the girl next to him.

"Amanda Grey?"  
"That's me" an arrogant girl with long, black hair snorted, her head high in the air superiorly.

"Kaitlyn Klimt?"  
"That's me!" the blonde haired girl in the overalls exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Melonie Klimt?"  
"Here! Here! Here!" the braided haired girl trembled, raising her hand quietly.

"Samuel Klimt?"  
"Right here…don't call me fat" the chubby boy sighed.

"Leif Klimt?"  
"I'm here" the boy with the spiky hair screamed out.

"Okay then…Leia Piepler?"  
"Here!" a brunette in a pink plaid dress explained, straightening her flower headband.

"Susan Agate?"  
"Here, ma'am" a girl sighed, holding a brown sack in her hand.

"Susan Reichardt?"  
"Call me Suzie" a girl with red hair, a big nose and many freckles giggled, touching the tips of her sandals.

"Jordan Armstrong?"  
"I'm a girl," an African-American girl announced.

"Marcia Clover?"  
The girl next to Junior raised her hand softly, not saying anything though.

"Well then if that's everyone, my name is Mrs. Frieda and I'll be teaching you guys this year" the curly haired pre-school teacher smiled.

"Nice name" Junior explained. He and Robin have always been taught to use their manners.

"Well it's nice to meet you all" Frieda responded.


	2. Meet Jack and Baseball Talk

Chapter 2 

"Hi Suzie" Junior smiled.

"Oh, hi there" Suzie sighed, looking at the Brown twins.

"I'm Robin and this is my older brother, by 5 minutes, Junior" Robin introduced.

"Neat. I don't have a brother or a sister," the redhead explained with a sigh.

"Well, want to come draw with me?" Robin asked.

"Sure thing, Robin" Suzie said.

"Have fun!" Junior called out as he walked towards Marcia. She was one of the quiet kids. Her overalls were tattered and a strap had snapped. She also had a few bruises on her hands and arms along with a scar on her right eye.

"Hi there" he smiled, sitting next to her.

Her blue and green eyes looked over at him as she gave him a nervous smile.

"My name is Junior," he explained.

Marcia smiled as he blushed a bright red. She then held out four fingers and pointed to herself.

"You're four? I'm three and so is Robin, my sister" Junior told the girl.

The girl pointed over to the two girls playing with the art supplies.

"The girl with the yellow hair is Robin," he told the girl.

She then pointed to Junior.

"Yes, I'm her sister-I meant brother! I'm her brother! Aughhhhhhh!" he screwed up.

Marcia giggled as his face turned bright red. She thought it was cute.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Junior asked as she nodded in agreement.

~A few weeks later~

"So Junior, how do you like pre-school?" his mom asked.

"Good, Mommy!" Junior smiled as Robin grabbed the phone and began dialing 'random' numbers.

"Hello? Is this Suzie? This is Robin from pre-school and-oh, hi there, Miss Peppermint Patty" Robin innocently called out, catching her mother's attention.

"Robin, may I please have the phone?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"Sure thing, Mommy" the blonde haired toddler smiled, handing her mom the rotary phone.

"Thanks…hello, Sir is that you?"  
Junior and Robin raced upstairs and ran into their baby brother, Austin's room. The baby boy was awake and crying from an upset stomach.

"Hey Austin" Junior smiled, tickling his brother's chin.

Robin just looked out the window and sighed before noticing a kid moving in next door. He had brown hair and wore a pair of shorts with flip-flops and a t-shirt with a 'J' on it. "Hey Junior, look! There's a new kid in town!" she exclaimed.

"There is?" Junior asked, his attention falling on his sister.

"MOMMY!" Robin called out, running downstairs. "There's a new kid moving in!"  
"Just a minute, Sir…what is it, Robin?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"Mommy, look outside Austin's room! There's a new kid moving in!" the blonde girl squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

~The next day~

"Attention class! We have a new student today" Mrs. Frieda smiled as she clapped her hands together.

"Really?" Amanda asked.

The Klimt quadruplets giggled at the thought of a new friend.

Marcia stayed quiet.

"Who is it?" Junior asked Mrs. Frieda.

"Well, his name is Jack Roger and his family is from Australia" the curly haired woman explained as said boy shyly walked towards the teacher, tugging at her dress.

"Excuse me mate but am I in the right pre-school?" Jack asked.

"Hi there!" Suzie beamed happily, standing up happily and walking towards the little boy. "The name's Susan; but you can call me Suzie"

"Oh, my name's Jack" Jack blushed. "I live with my father…I don't have a mother" he explained.

"Are your parents both Daddies?" Leia asked much to Marcia's frustration.

"No, I'm adopted…I think" Jack explained as he and Suzie sat down together.

"So am I…I think…I came from my Mommy's tummy; but I never knew my Daddy" Suzie told Jack. "But my Mommy calls me a Rare Gem"

"Nice, mate" the foreign toddler smiled.

Junior sighed. "Why doesn't anyone wanna be my friend, Mrs. Frieda?" he asked the curly haired pre-school teacher.

Frieda sighed. "Junior…I _knew_ your father from when we were kids" she explained.

Robin looked up in confusion. "How?" she questioned.

"Well, when your father was a child, he used to manage the neighborhood's worst baseball team…then again; it **WAS** the neighborhood's only baseball team" Frieda giggled to herself, knowing the kids wouldn't understand the joke.

"What does that mean?" Melonie straight-up asked.

"Yeah, Mrs. Frieda?" Kaitlyn questioned curiously.

Frieda looked over to see thirteen children, twenty-six eyes; looking over at her, wanting to know the answer.

"When I was a wee little girl, I used to be a centerfielder on a baseball team…when the team broke apart, so did my love of baseball" the pre-school teacher sighed.

"Then let's make our own baseball team" Samuel exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'll manage it!" Suzie insisted.

"Why a stupid girl like you, Suzie?" Kaitlyn growled. "A pretty face like _moi_ should be in charge of all of us" she explained.

Jack sighed. "My dad teaches me cricket, if baseball's like cricket, then I'd be an excellent batter!" he announced.

Marcia nodded in excitement. "Well I'm going to be the first baseman" Junior expressed.

"And I'll sit out on the bench" Robin sighed as Suzie groaned.

"Just like her mother" Mrs. Frieda muttered under her breath, thankful the Brown twins didn't understand what she meant by that.

(A/N: Zahir890 suggested I add his Next Gen OC, Jack)


	3. Mrs Frieda's Visit

Chapter 3

Frieda sighed, it was quarter after 7 am and she was walking up to the Brown's house in a pair of magenta sweat pants, sneakers and a dark purple hoodie. It was a crispy Saturday morning as cartoons blared on the TV. "Charlie? It's me, Frieda…we need to talk" she explained as a (not shaved) Charlie Brown answered it.

"This has nothing to do with Robin, does it?" he asked.

"Nope" she answered.

"Junior?"

"Nope"

"Robin AND Junior?"

"It doesn't have to deal with the **KIDS** , Charlie Brown! It has to deal with **YOU** and the Mrs.!" Replied the pre-school teacher.

"Mrs. Frieda, what're you doing here?" questioned Robin in her red onesie with a black zigzag on it. Her brother, Junior, was in a pair of starry pajamas with planets all over them.

"We're not in any trouble, are we?" the black haired boy added nervously.

"Not at all, I'm here to talk to your **DAD** about the pre-school **BASEBALL TEAM"** Mrs. Frieda replied, alarming Mr. Brown. He immediately regretted not shaving.

"What do you mean by 'baseball team', Frieda?" he questioned.

"The kids are gonna be forming their own baseball team, like when we were kids ourselves, Charlie Brown" replied the curly haired woman.

"So you an' Daddy knew each other?" questioned Robin.

"Way back in the day, Robin" replied Frieda.

"An' what about Mommy?" added Junior.

"I know her from playing against her baseball team many years ago"

"Really?" asked the twins.

"Mommy plays baseball?" questioned Junior in disbelief.

"Well, she **PLAYED** it" chuckled Charlie Brown. "She doesn't play it all the time like an old friend of ours, 'Peppermint Patty'…now **SHE WAS** a true tomboy back when we were kids," he added.

"Interesting" explained Robin. "Does she have a little girl named Suzie?" she asked knowingly.

"It's been years since your mom and I saw her; she probably has a child from…a fairy" her father added, tensing up on the words 'a fairy'.

"Charles, we're out of warm water" his wife called out from the bathroom.

"Well guess who showed up" he asked, knowing his wife would never believe him.

"Joe Shlabotnik?"

"No"

"My parents?"

"No"

"Child Protective Services?"

"Whatever gave you that idea? It's someone you and I know"

"Linus? We saw him, Sally and Orchid a few weeks ago"

"Nope, a **GIRL** "

"Peppermint Patty?"

"No, she's a girl with naturally curly, orange hair"

"Frieda?! Frieda Rich?!" she realized.

"Yup" responded Junior. "She's got really nice hair! I think I love her!"

"Linus had a crush on his 3rd grade teacher…and thus, it resumes" sarcastically whispered Frieda to Charlie, who giggled.

"Charles, just give me a minute, I was almost done in the shower," his wife explained.

"Sure thing" called back Charlie. "Women" he sighed.

"My parents said the same thing about me" Frieda nudged Charlie playfully as the twins looked at their father worriedly.

~Junior's POV~

Being a more responsible brother, I take my role as Robin's brother very, very Siri-us-lee. When Mrs. Frieda told my dad 'bout the ball team, he decided to help with the team. Frieda sar-cast-ick-ally said "Oh no! They're bound to lose", causing them to laugh. "Yeah, Frieda" he replied. I think my dad is weird. If only I knew what made him an' mom fall in love, after all, I'm in love with a girl in class as well.

~Normal POV~

"Marcie!" called out Charlie Brown as a black haired girl in a red t-shirt and jeans walked towards her husband.

"Yeah, Charles? Hey Frieda" she responded, hugging the curly haired woman. "Long time no see. How's 5?"

"5's doing well, his sister, 3, is expecting in a few months" Frieda replied. "How're Junior and Robin at home?" she asked. "Have you given them any homework yet?" Frieda teased as the three adults cracked up.

"What's so funny 'bout Mommy's job as a teacher?" asked a very confused Junior to an also confused Robin.

"Apparently, Mommy seems to be a funny person" realized the blonde girl.

"Actually, Frieda, Robin's a true girl after her uncle Linus' heart" Marcie explained.

"I noticed, she brings her ragdoll to pre-school **EVERYDAY"** stated the curly haired woman.

"Junior is always talking about a girl in his class too…a quiet one" the bespectacled mother added.

"Oh, that's Marcia*, he seems to like her a lot. Robin also has made friends with Suzie Reichardt" Frieda explained with a wink.

"Peppermint Patty has a daughter?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"She told me on the phone a few days ago, the day Jack and Zac moved in" his wife added.

"Zac?! As in Zac Rogers the Australian kid?!" he asked in ecstatic alarm.

"Yup, **THAT** Zac" Frieda replied.

"Who would've thought?" questioned Marcie.

"I stopped questioning when Lucy and Schroeder had quadruplets three years ago," stated Charlie with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Lucy's due any day now" remarked Frieda.

"Has she said what she's having **THIS** time?" joked the blond man with the five o'clock shadow.

"I think she said it was JUST a girl" stated his bespectacled wife.

"I was too drunk to remember" blushed Charlie.

Robin and Junior laughed as they ran up to their mom. "Hold me!" they stated eagerly as Frieda laughed.

"You know, years ago I joked to Peppermint Patty that I've already enrolled my three kids in pre-school" the black-haired woman stated, laughing.

"You still have Austin to enroll" Frieda joked as the two women burst into laughter.

"You're weird, Mommy" Junior sighed as he and Robin walked towards the TV.

(A/N: Should've mentioned this in chapter one but *Marcia is pronounced as Maria)


	4. The Big Ball Game (Part 1)

Chapter 4

"Mommy?" asked a very terrified Suzie Reichardt as she hugged her toy teddy bear. "I'm scared" she explained, climbing into her mother's bed.

"Why, Sue?" her mom asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Why're you so scared? Also, do you know it's three o'clock in the morning?" Patty added with a slight chuckle.

"Mommy, I have to be the manager of the pre-school baseball team; but I'm afraid of it…I'm only three…if anything, Junior should be the manager and I'll be the first base girl" Suzie explained to her mother.

"Sounds like a big job, Suzie Woozie" Patty told her three-year-old. "Junior's a nice boy, isn't he?" she asked, hoping he wasn't a bad influence on her only daughter.

"He's a good boy; I don't know his parents though…except that he has a sister named Robin" the three-year-old redhead sighed.

"What's his last name?" her mom questioned with a wink.

"Something…Bown I think" Suzie realized. "Why, Mommy?"

"Be right back" responded her mother, heading to the phone and dialing her former love interest's phone number.

" _*yawn* Hello?"_

"Hey Chuck, it's Peppermint Patty"

" _Patty! How nice of you to call…but seriously? It's three in the morning"_

"Sorry 'bout that, Chuck but Suzie wants to trade places with Junior on the baseball team"

" _She does?"_

"She's got anxiety…a trait from her biological father"

" _Oh…I'm sure Junior wouldn't mind managing the team…like father like son as they say"_

"That's great, Chuck…say, you wanna meet up with me at my place after dropping off the kids tomorrow?"

" _Can't…someone has to look after Austin"_

"Don't worry, Chuck…I remember my cousin talking 'bout a daycare she sends her children to when she's working"

" _No…I'll have to ask Marcie if she can take a day off work…she's not gonna like that though"_

"Better idea, Chuck: let's meet up at your place for supper"

" _Good idea, Patty, see you there"_

Hanging up, Patty noticed Suzie, looking at her in awe. "Mommy, who's 'Chuck'?" she asked.

"He was a friend of mine when I was about your age, Suzie Woozie" Patty responded, ticking her daughter on the chin.

~Monday Morning~

"Junior! Robin! Come on! We're gonna be late for school!" called out Charlie Brown, holding Austin in his arms lovingly.

"Comin', Daddy!" responded Robin, racing down the stairs and towards her dad.

"Coming!" added Junior, chasing after his twin sister. "Where's Mommy?" he asked, noticing she wasn't at the table sipping herbal tea, reading the newspaper like every weekday morning.

"She's sleeping in, kids" Charlie responded. "So we've gotta be very quiet" he added, getting Robin to the table as Junior scrambled to the counter and poured an enormous bowl of Lucky Charms with an overflowing amount of milk.

" **MOM! JUNIOR'S MAKING A MESS!"** called out Robin, causing her father to groan.

"That's **EXACTLY** what I said **NOT** to do, Robin" he sighed, placing Austin in his highchair. "Mommy's tired and needs a few extra minutes of sleep" he repeated.

"It's true, Daddy…Junior's making a mess" repeated the blonde three-year-old

"Not my fault, Daddy" responded Junior, feeling shame for his inability to ask for help.

"Good grief" sighed their dad as he went to the coffee machine and prepared a double shot. "What am I gonna do with you three?" he asked.

" _Feed us"_ thought Austin, looking over at their pet dog, Shadow, who barked in agreement.

Robin sighed and ran upstairs to her parents' room, where she found her mom, sound asleep. "Mommy! Wake up!" she called put, nudging her anxiously.

"Mmm…Robby, what's wrong?" her mom asked sleepily.

"Junior's destroying the kitchen" the blonde toddler announced, running back downstairs as her mom tiredly followed.

"Charles, what's Junior up to?" Charlie's wife asked in confusion.

"Apparently he can't pour cereal and milk into a cereal bowl" realized the blonde haired man, looking over at his wife, who sighed.

~A Few Minutes Later~

"Bye kids, be good" called out Charlie Brown as he drove off, baby Austin in the car.

"Bye, Daddy" replied Junior as Robin walked off with Suzie.

"Hey Robby, I need a word of advice" explained the freckled three-year-old.

"Okay" Robin replied.

"I may or may not like your brother…how do I know for sure?" asked Suzie as they sat on the shag rug.

"Just ask him" responded the blonde girl as he walked in anxiously.

"Hey Junior, my man! How's it going?" Suzie questioned as their pre-school teacher giggled.

"Well…" responded Junior.

"You kinda like me, don't you, Junior?" she asked.

"Suzie…I…" he tried saying.

"Look, I really need a favorite from you" she told him.

"Favor" called out Robin in annoyance.

"Whatever, can you be the manager, Junior Brown?" Suzie questioned.

"ME?! The manager?!" asked Charlie Brown III in awe.

"That's great, Chuck" responded Suzie as he stood in shock. What just happened?

"Alright class, gather around" instructed Mrs. Frieda.

"Is everything alright?" questioned Leif.

"Actually, I want you to meet some baseball players: my brother, Leland Rich, and his friends; Milo Flinn, Ruby Skipper and Austin Alley" the curly haired teacher introduced as a blonde man smiled.

"Hi kids, my name is Leland Rich and I play baseball on a team called The Goose Eggs" he began. "And we've been playing since we were just about your age" Leland explained.

"Our big break happened when we met a boy with a circle head" Ruby continued. "His name's Charlie Brown and he taught us everything he knew on the sport" she added.

"Charlie Brown!?" questioned the twins in alarm.

"That's what they said" Mrs. Frieda replied.

"That's my daddy's name" stated Junior.

"Small world, huh?" asked Milo.

"Too small" sighed Suzie.

"When my big sister here told me about your ball team, I thought I'd teach you all how to catch and throw" Leland added.

"Really?!" the kids asked in awe.

"I've never played baseball before" stated Samuel.

"Me neither" added Jordan.

"My mommy played it as a kid" Robin explained.

"So did mine!" exclaimed Suzie, smiling at the blonde girl named after a bird.


	5. The Big Ball Game (Part 2)

Chapter 5

"Come on, Leia, swing that bat" encouraged Ruby as the brunette swung at the air. "Great job" praised the curly brown haired girl.

"Thanks, Ruby" replied Leia, still swinging at the air as Junior held the soft, toddler baseball in his right arm.

"Arch your back a little" suggested Milo as Junior cooperated. "Good, now swing your arm a little and throw!" he responded as Junior launched the ball, losing his clothes (pull-up and all) in the process. Naturally, all the girls and boys looked away, causing laughter among Frieda and the Goose Eggs.

"Maybe we should've expected that" snickered the curly haired pre-school teacher to her brother.

"Well it is Charlie's younger child…" Leland responded. "Seen it coming a mile away"

After sorting out that incident, Frieda smiled. "Junior, you're gonna be a very good manager…you take after your dad" she complimented.

"But my clothes came off, even my Pull-Up" the black haired boy sighed in humiliation.

" _Exactly"_ she thought to herself as Robin put an arm on his shoulder.

"Nice try to impress the Goose Eggs, Junior" she praised as Suzie nodded her head in agreement, blushing.

"Well I have a solution" snorted Amanda. "Junior, wear overalls like **I** do" she suggested superiorly.

"But…I like my red t-shirt with the zigzag and wrinkle" he said sadly.

"Same, you can't change my brother!" shouted Robin protectively.

"What'll happen if I do?" she tempted.

"Then I'll beat you right across the chops!" the blonde girl threatened, alarming Frieda.

"Good grief, where'd you learn to result to violence, Robin?" the pre-school teacher asked. Junior could only shrug his shoulders.

~That Evening~

Suzie kicked the back of the passenger seat in sheer boredom. "Mommy, are we there **NOW?"** she groaned impatiently.

"We are now, Suzie Woozy" responded Patricia with a smile.

"Look, Daddy! Suzie's here!" called out Robin. "She's here for our playdate!"

Charlie Brown chuckled as he opened the door for his childhood friend and her daughter. "Thanks, Chuck" politely answered Patricia as she held Suzie's hand firmly.

"Hi there!" called out the three-year-old as Robin ran towards her friend.

"Come 'ere!" responded the blonde girl as they hugged.

"Come on in, girls" insisted Charlie Brown as Patricia smiled. "Hey Marcie, Patty's here!" he called out.

"She is?! Great!" the black haired woman called out from the kitchen. "Come in, Sir" she insisted.

"Stop calling me Sir!" sighed the freckled woman as her daughter and the blonde girl ran off to the latter's bedroom.

"Hey Suzie" blushed Junior, hiding his face in a coloring book so she wouldn't see said blush on his face.

"Hiya, Junior" called out Suzie happily as she pulled out her teddy bear from her backpack. "Wanna play, Robby?" she asked.

"Sure" responded Robin, grabbing her ragdoll from her toy box, sitting next to a stuffed tiger. "Whatta you wanna play?" she questioned.

"How about Animal Chase?" suggested the redhead, racing around the room.

"You're on!" shouted Robin as she chased her friend down the stairs and to the kitchen table, where Charlie had just finished getting the youngest Brown child into his highchair.

"Glad you're downstairs, kids" Patricia smiled. "Cause it's suppertime" she explained as Shadow perked up, his tail wagging happily as he howled contently.

"Yes!" cheered the three-year-old girls, pulling up chairs and sitting with the adults.

"Junior, come on!" shouted Robin.

"Coming!" responded the black haired boy as he ran downstairs happily towards his twin sister and her friend.

"Junior, no running down the stairs!" his mother confronted as the boy blushed in humiliation.

"Sorry, Mommy" he sighed. "So, what's for supper?" Junior asked.

"Macaroni and sausages" Charlie Brown answered, placing three plates of said dish in front of the three three-year-olds.

"Uh…I'm allergic to sausage…and meat in general," Suzie explained nervously. "Got any normal macaroni?" she asked.

"Yes, Suzie" responded the round headed man, serving up a plate of normal macaroni with cooked carrots in it. "Thanks for telling me"

"No problem" the redhead toddler smiled, pulling her supper towards her.

"She sure loves her macaroni, Chuck" the freckled woman chuckled to her best friend's husband.

"She sure does, Patty…so does Robin" Charlie responded as Robin and Suzie scarfed down their plates of macaroni like hungry wolves with their prey.

Junior sighed. "Robin! Manners!" he explained, eating spoonful after spoonful of the supper.

"It's fine, Chuck…Suzie does it all the time at home" Patty told her childhood crush.

"I bet she does, Sir" Mrs. Brown sighed, feeding the baby mouthfuls of mashed carrots.

"Stop calling me 'Sir'!" repeated the auburn haired, freckled woman.

The toddlers giggled at that last line.

"So anything funny happen at pre-school?" questioned Charlie Brown to his kids.

"Junior tried throwing a baseball and his clothes went everywhere!" exclaimed Suzie happily.

"Suzie!" scolded Patty.

"Suzie's right…it even knocked off his-" Robin began.

"Robin Autumn Brown, some of us want to eat here! Now's not the time to talk about what happened to your brother!" confronted Marcie to her child. "Besides…Frieda sent us a lengthy E-mail about the incident"

"What's a E-Mail?" asked the twins in curiosity.

"It's like a long letter on the computer" Charlie Brown sighed.

"Oh" the three toddlers responded.

"Now finish up your macaroni and go play" Patty insisted before turning to Charlie "So Chuck, our kids are gonna play against the Freemont pre-school according to the Littlest League Play-Offs Paper" she explained.

"Sounds worrying," joked Marcie. "Especially if Freddy Fabulous' child is on the team"

"Oh yeah… **HIM** …" sighed her husband as he remembered the Decathlon vividly. "Out of all pre-schools Birchwood could play against, it **HAD** to be Freemont"


	6. The Big Ball Game (Part 3)

Chapter 6

The three kids were playing in the twins' room happily. "Look at me! I'm the king of the bunkbed!" announced Junior as Robin tried climbing onto her bunk of the bunkbed.

Suzie giggled until Patty walked into the room. "Suzie, it's time to go now" she explained, grabbing her daughter by the hand and walking down the stairs with her.

"Bye, bye" called out the twins as Suzie sighed, backpack over her shoulders and teddy bear in her left hand.

"Almost forgot, kids, bedtime is soon" reminded Charlie as his twins groaned. "You know you have pre-school tomorrow"

"We know" complained the twins.

"Come on you two…pajamas, teeth, bed" he explained as the kids reluctantly followed his commands.

"Okay, Daddy" responded Robin, grabbing her red onesie.

"Fine" groaned Junior.

~10 pm~

Junior sighed. Robin was sleeping more like a baby than a toddler, and that worried him. Did she know about his feelings for Suzie yet? He slipped under the bedsheets and turned on Robin's walkie-talkie (which he found in the toy chest). "Hello, Suzie? It's Junior" he whispered, as to not wake his family.

"Junior?" groaned Suzie, sitting up in her bed sleepily. "Do you know what time it is?" she asked.

"Not at all"

" _Then why're you calling?"_

"I have to talk to you"

" _About what, Junior?"_

"It's kinda silly but I can't sleep"

" _Why's that?"_

"Well, you see, I just can't…"

" _That's a silly reason to be calling at whatever hour this is"_

"Ican'tgetyouoffmymind!" spat out Junior, waking Robin in the process. Luckily, their mom, dad and brother were still asleep.

"Mm…Junior?" she asked in confusion before shrugging it off as him talking to himself.

~Tuesday Morning~

Charlie sighed, walking into the twins' room and nudging each child gently. "Rise and shine, sleepyheads" he explained as Robin awoke with a yawn.

"Morning, Daddy!" she smiled, her messy, scattered, blonde hair had covered her brown eyes, yet she was still bubbly.

"Good morning" responded her dad as Junior smiled. "How'd you two sleep?" he asked.

"Real good" replied the black haired boy.

"Great to hear" smiled their dad.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"And your mom just set off the smoke alarm" realized Charlie as Robin and Junior raced downstairs in alarm.

"We'll put out the fire!" announced the latter, grabbing a cup of water and splashing it on the stove.

"Junior!" called out his twin sister in disgust. "That was our breakfast" she explained, her brother blushing in realization of his mistake.

"Sorry, Mommy!" he responded.

"Burnt, wet strawberry pancakes anyone?" asked Mrs. Brown as her husband chuckled.

"Wow, Marce…I didn't expect you to burn pancakes" he teased. "Eggs? Maybe. A waffle? Twice. Hash browns? A few times; but never have I seen you burn strawberry pancakes"

"Thanks, Charles…" his wife sighed.

"I thought you were in danger" admitted Charlie Brown Junior, placing the empty cup of water on the table in guilt.

"Why don't you two eat some cold cereal instead?" Marcie suggested. "At least until I learn HOW to make pancakes"

The kids giggled and ran towards the pantry. Robin grabbed a box of Cocoa Puffs and Junior grabbed the box of Lucky Charms. "Doesn't matter" the blonde girl responded collectively.

"Yeah, Mommy…we'll be fine" added Junior.

"Until we run out of cereal" whispered Mr. Brown.

~A Few Minutes Later~

"See you in the stand, Junior" his mom explained, patting him on the head.

"Okay" he replied, walking off towards the team.

"Alright guys…let's get everyone in their positions: Junior is managing, Suzie's on 1st base, Jordan on 2nd, Leia on 3rd, Leif and Samuel will take turns as catcher, Kaitlyn is in left field, Amanda in centerfield, Robin in right field and Shadow as shortstop" Mrs. Frieda explained.

"Shadow?" the kids asked each other in confusion as a beagle ran towards a baseball on the field.

"Yeah, Mr. Brown allowed me to use his dog as the shortstop" the curly haired pre-school teacher replied as said dog licked Melonie's cheek.

"I have dog cooties!" she screamed, running around in panic as the others laughed.

"Nice, Mel" joked Jordan, laughing themselves silly.

"It's not funny!" grimaced the girl with the dog lips as she heard her parents laugh in the stand.

"Now kids, we're playing against a school called Freemont and I want you to know it's not if we win or lose that counts: it's how we play the game" Mrs. Frieda explained.

"I know how I'm playing" Robin announced.

"How?" asked Suzie, hiding a yawn from her friend.

"By sitting on the bench. I hate baseball with a pass-I-on!" she shouted.

Obviously, Charlie Brown laughed in the stand, nudging his wife playfully. "Don't rub it in, Charles Monroe Noah Brown II" she giggled.

"Now let's get out there and play!" the pre-school teacher announced.

"Yeah!" cheered the kids as Suzie literally dragged herself to first base and turned her hat into a pillow.

"Tired…so tired…Zzzzzz" she was soon asleep and snoring. Moreover, the game hadn't begun yet either.

"Aughhhhh!" Junior and Robin cried out as the latter stormed onto first base.

"Play ball! But I won't like a minute of this" Robin Brown exclaimed.


	7. The Big Ball Game (Part 4)

Chapter 7

"Come on, Jordan! You can do it, kiddo! Beat them, son!" cheered one of the men in the stand, catching Charlie's attention.

"Franklin, Robin told me Jordan's a **GIRL"** Mr. Brown explained.

Franklin sighed. "Jordan's **BOTH"** he told his childhood friend.

"Both a girl **AND** a boy?" Lucy asked, eavesdropping on her childhood friend and the boy she used to call 'Blockhead'. "How exactly **DOES** that happen?" she questioned.

"It happens when a fetus gets **BOTH** the XX **AND** XY chromosome in their genes" Mrs. Brown answered.

"Exactly" responded Franklin. "Jordan just likes being known as a girl unless he's on the ball field, then he's a he, not a 'they'…"

"Well quiet guys" hushed a woman with raven hair. "The game's beginning"

"Yeah!" another woman agreed. This one with maroon hair.

Frieda smiled as Leif sat at the home plate, wearing his dad's old catcher outfit and punching his right fist in his glove. "Bring it on, suckers" he threatened.

The announcer chuckled as Leif caught a fast ball that a sand color haired boy missed. "That wasn't fair! Do over! I demand a do over!" the boy cussed.

"Fabius, you still have two tries left, you can do this, Fabius Felix Fabulous" a familiar voice praised.

"Freddy?!" Charlie and Marcie asked in alarm, looking over a man with light yellow-dark brown hair and a white sweatshirt with two Fs on them.

"Mr. Frederick Fabulous from Freemont to be exact" explained the man. "And if it ain't good ol' Pumpkin Head and the Blind Bat, married too" he added, noticing their rings.

"Who's that at the bat, Freddy?" asked Charlie, trying to resent the nickname Freddy gave him years ago.

"My youngest son, Fabius…he goes to the Freemont pre-school" Freddy replied. "My eldest sons, Farris and Finnegan, are in elementary school and my only daughter, Francine, is in grade 1"

"Farris and Finnegan? Small world, Freemont" Mrs. Brown chuckled. "They have me as their English teacher"

"Too small…here we are, twenty four years later, watching our kids play ball…which pumpkin head is yours, Browns?" Freddy questioned.

"The blonde on 1st base and the black haired boy managing" replied Charlie.

"Twins? They can't **BOTH** be yours! They **HAVE** hair?!" asked Mr. Freemont in awe.

"Blonde hair is a Brown family trait; black/dark brown hair is a Carlin family trait" Mr. Brown explained.

"No wonder…the boy has his mom's eyesight" Freddy chuckled. He seemed more polite than when they were in the Decathlon and was actually smiling at Charlie Brown and Marcie.

"Yeah…so, what have you been up to since we last saw each other?" asked the former.

"You know, normal man stuff: just working out at the gym, football, running marathons, teaching the kiddos how to run in decathlons, improving my muscles, the works" Freddy Fabulous explained.

"Wow" the 'pumpkin head' with the head of blonde hair, replied in awe.

"Strike three! You're o-o-o-out! Fabius, you're out" Leif explained to the three-year-old at bat.

"Fine, spiky hair" Fabius sighed, growling to himself.

"Next to bat, Tiffany 'Tiny Tough' Mud" Mrs. Frieda read aloud. "Mud's a weird last name, to be quite honest" she told herself, breaking the fourth wall.

A short girl with silky brown hair and sideburns stepped up to bat. "Watch out, guys! Baseball isn't just for boys and I'm only doing this behind my daddy's back! He hates it when women play sports" 'Tiny Tough' explained to Leif as he blushed.

"Well, do your best, 'Tiny Tough', after all, I'm sure you're an amazing ball player" Leif expressed.

"I've **NEVER** played before" confessed the brown haired girl with the sideburns.

"Then go to the bench where you belong!" shouted Amanda meanly.

"Never!" called back 'Tiny Tough'. "I'm gonna play on this team even if it's the **LAST** thing I do in my four-year life!" she protested.


	8. TBBG (Part 5), Lucy's Labor Part 1

Chapter 8

"Come on, 'Tiny Tough', you can do it!" her mom cheered from the stand. "Show 'em what you can do!" she shouted.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me" 'Tiny Tough' sighed as Jack threw a pitch to her. The brunette sighed and barely swung the bat, it knocked on the white sphere and landed at her feet.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You can't even swing a bat, 'Tiny Tough'!" laughed Amanda as the girl fumed, grabbing the bat. "Gonna try again?" she asked.

"Yes, got a problem there?" Tiffany asked as the spectators went silent.

"Whoa!" one of them said.

"I can't believe it" a news broadcaster (desperate to get away from the rat race too) explained, pulling out his video camera.

"Charles, what're they gonna do to each other?" Marcie questioned.

"Hopefully nothing too violent" Schroeder whispered to himself as Lucy grunted in discomfort.

Tiffany 'Tiny Tough' swung the bat violently as the ball was thrown to her. SMACK! It hit the bat and landed in the stadium as the four-year-old ran off to first base, then second. "She sure is a fast runner" A man with slightly messy brown hair exclaimed.

"Agreed" Charlie smiled, nodding his head in agreement as a brown haired child dropped the ball into the field.

"Bye, bye, ball" she smiled.

"Up next to bat is…Dante Peterson" the announcer announced as a Mexican boy walked up to bat and perfectly hit the ball with ease, running to first base as Tiffany scurried to third base.

"Woo hoo!" cheered a Mexican man, Jose Peterson.

Suzie yawned, awake from her brief nap. "Robin, I thought you didn't like baseball. Why're you on the 1st base?" she questioned.

"Someone has to be on 1st base" Robin replied, walking off to the bench.

"That was awkward" the freckled redhead realized, putting her hat on her head. "This should be interesting too" she added as Dante fluttered his eyes at her. To Suzie, the feeling was neutral and she assumed he had something in his brown eyes.

~A few innings later~

"Alright class, we're losing, 10-8" Mrs. Frieda explained.

"How can we help, Mrs. Frieda?" asked Samuel, wearing the catcher's mask on top of his head.

"Just keep on playing and **DO YOUR BEST,** kids" the curly haired teacher explained as her class cheered.

"Yeah, let's do just that" Leia agreed.

"My best is never good enough" Junior sighed, looking into the stands, where he saw his one-and-a-half-year-old cousin, Orchid. She was waving to him.

"I belly in you" she explained, clinging onto her dad's security blanket and waving.

"You believe in me?" the black haired team manager asked, smiling. "Thanks"

"You well-come, June-our" Orchid smiled, blowing him some 'Good Luck Kisses' as her dad calls them.

"Come on!" exclaimed Jordan. "We're gonna play our best!" he announced.

"You're right" replied the bespectacled toddler as they sat on the batting bench.

"First to bat is…Charles Monroe Noah Brown III" the announcer announced as Junior's jaw dropped.

"You got this, Junior" Jordan praised.

"We all believe in you!" called out Samuel.

"Whatever" Amanda grumbled.

"Watch it! Junior, I believe in you the most" Robin explained, hugging her twin brother.

"Yeah!" Orchid called out from the stands, excited to see her cousin.

Fabius was the one throwing the balls. Glaring at Junior, he swung his arm a lot, trying to trick him. "It's a fast ball! No, wait! It's a curve ball! No! It's a slow ball!" Suzie exclaimed to her love interest.

"Make up your mind" Junior sighed, holding onto the bat tightly, like the Goose Eggs showed him.

"SWING!" the kids in Mrs. Frieda's class called out as the ball dashed towards the preschooler.

"Junior hit the ball!" Leia cheered as the ball landed into the right field. Luckily, the right fielder was as horrible as eight-year-old Lucy Van Pelt.

"How'm I doing?" the black haired son of a blockhead asked.

"Very good" Robin praised, giving her brother a big thumb up.

"Amazing!" rooted the redhead in the sandals as he blushed.

"Up next is Amanda Grey" the announcer explained.

"I got this" snooted Amanda as her mother cheered.

Fabius swung a slow ball to go easy on her, yet she missed it completely. "The sun was in my eyes!" she complained.

'Tiny Tough' sighed as she watched Amanda fail to hit the other two balls. "You're out!" she announced to the arrogant girl.

"I quit this stupid ball team!" Amanda fumed.

"You can't quit! We NEED you, Amanda" Mrs. Frieda reassured as commotion eurupted from the stands.

"Someone's water broke!" a woman shrieked.

"Get a towel!" a man suggested.

"Better yet, call an ambulance!" a black haired woman groaned in pain.

"Lucy's having the baby!" Schroeder announced from the stands as Kaitlyn looked over at Melonie, who looked over at Leif, who looked over at Samuel.

"Already?" Mrs. Frieda asked in awe.

"Does that mean the game will be put on hold?" Suzie asked.

"Not that I know of" Leia sighed. "This should be cool"

"I've never seen a baby be born before" Junior announced.

"And that's why we're calling the ambulance" Linus called out, unaware of the newsman in the stand recording everything happening on the October day.

Orchid however saw the broken water as puddles to jump in and splashed in them, only for her parents to sigh. "Good grief" Charlie sighed as Lucy began shrieking and groaning.


	9. TBBG (Part 6), Lucy's Labor Part 2

Chapter 9

"I just called an ambulance" a man with light brown hair explained.

"Thanks, Lucas" Linus praised. "Hang in there, Sis…an ambulance is coming, keep calm" he responded to his sister.

"Yeah Lucy, think positive and do your breathing" Lucas 'Rerun' Van Pelt coached.

"Her water broke and now she's gonna have a baby…as if she's gonna keep calm" Sally advised her husband.

"Stand back everyone, a camera man's coming" Charlie warned everyone.

"Cam wa!" Orchid giggled, putting her face to the lens. "Hello Grandma Bown!"

Frieda sighed. "Until the ambulance comes, the game's gonna be on hold" she explained as the pre-school kids groaned.

Violet immediately got out of the stand and picked up Amanda. "It's not a pretty sight, sweetie" the black haired mother explained, hugging her child.

'Tiny Tough' sighed, holding Leif's hand. "What's going on?" she asked in curiosity.

"Apparently my mom's giving birth to the five child" Kaitlyn answered for her quadruplet brother.

"Wow" Tiffany realized before Lucy let out a shriek.

" **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"**

"Dad, is mom alright? Is the baby borned yet?" Melonie asked, running towards her father.

"Sweetie, go with your class" Schroeder confronted holding her legs as Linus and Rerun held Lucy's hands as she began her breathing.

"Do your breathing, do your breathing" a woman repeated as Lucy huffed and puffed, grunted and screamed. "Come on, Lucy! You've done this four times before!" she added.

Charlie Brown sighed. "Now I'm wishing I DIDN'T take the day off" Marcie explained to her husband.

"On the bright side…" Charlie began.

"There is none! *pant, pant*" Lucy explained in excruciating pain.

"We better go for a quick walk" Frieda realized. "Come on now, kids"

"Awww man" Robin groaned, grabbing her ragdoll.

"I know, it's horrible" agreed Junior as they walked towards an old brick wall. A few bricks were missing here and there and the paint job on each brick was fading, but it still gave the pre-school teacher her fondest childhood memories.

"What's this?" Leia questioned, touching one of the faded red bricks in curiosity.

"It's the old brick wall" Mrs. Frieda answered back, leaning on it as she saw her husband, 5, walking by. "Hi sweetie" she smiled.

Junior and Robin sighed, struggling to see over the wall. "Someone give us a boost, please" the latter asked as Amanda gave a long sigh.

"Up we go" the black haired, snobbish girl groaned, lifting up Robin so she could see the view.

"Amazing, view!" the blonde told her pre-school teacher

"Thanks, Rob-" Mrs. Frieda began as her phone rang. "This is Frieda, how may I help you?"

" _Frieda, Lucy can't wait any longer! We can see the head!"_

"Who's on the phone?"

" _Schroeder…who else?"_

"Remain calm and be prepared to cut the umbilical cord"

" _I'm_ _ **NOT**_ _nervous one bit,_ _ **CHARLIE BROWN**_ _is"_

Frieda gave a light chuckle as the kids shrugged. "What's so funny?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, what?" asked Amanda, struggling to hold Robin's weight.

"The baby's being born" Frieda announced as Leif spun Kaitlyn around in a circle.

"We're older siblings now!" Samuel cheered as Melonie squealed in delight.

"I know! Finally a younger sister to dress all pretty" she explained.

"Well let's go see 'em" Junior suggested, running off.

"Yeah!" agreed Suzie, racing after him.

"Okay guys" Mrs. Frieda sighed.

Upon reaching the baseball stadium, they still heard Lucy's screams and pains. "Come on Lucy, just a few more pushes" Linus reassured his big sister. "We can see the head! Bring it on home, sis!" he added.

"Where's the ambulance?" Sally asked. The original Peanuts gang could only shrug.

"I think it broke down" a man called out to the adults.

"Come on Luce, push" Schroeder insisted, still holding Lucy's hand as she grunted. "I see it! I see it!" he called out.

 **POP!**

Lucy had fainted from the pressure, yet Linus smiled, holding the newborn, black and blonde haired baby in his arms, being cautious as to not break the umbilical cord. "Mr. and Mrs. Schroeder Klimt, it's a **GIRL"** the man who used to carry a blanket everywhere announced as the crowd cheered.

"She's adorable!" a man called out.

"Look at her" a woman added.

"She looks as cute as a doll" a teenager explained.

"Pretty girl" Orchid agreed, looking over at her new cousin in curiosity. "Look like angel" she added as Charlie helped Lucy wake up.

"Angel…Angel Klimt…for some reason, it sounds perfect" Schroeder told his niece as she giggled.

"Ow…" Lucy groaned as the crowd cheered again.

"Lucy Van Pelt Klimt, it's a girl" the former failure face explained.

"A baby girl?!" Lucy smiled, looking over at her brother holding the newly born. She looked perfect in every way: blue eyes, half-black-half-yellow hair, she even had her mom's chubby cheeks.

"Her name Angel" Orchid smiled to her aunt.

"I don't know what else to say but 'Congratulations'!" Violet explained.

"I agree, this really is amazing" Freddy added as the quadruplets ran over to hug their baby sister.

"Mom, can I hold her?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Me first!" Samuel insisted.

"No! Me first!" Leif responded to his siblings.

"I wanna hold her too" Melonie added.

"Maybe 1) after the ball game and 2) after the umbilical cord is cut" Mrs. Frieda chuckled to herself.

"Umbrella cord?" Robin asked in confusion, wondering what that even was.

Linus began laughing. "That's true…Schroeder, will you do the honors?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"I did it four times three years earlier" the blonde replied, trembling. "I'm **NOT** doing it a fifth time…we talked about it during the baby shower too, Linus"

"I was kidding" the auburn haired man chuckled.

"Thank goodness" Schroeder sighed happily. "Then who's doing it?" he asked.

"I did it three times already" Charlie Brown denied.

"Four times" Freddy added.

"Once, and it was horrifying" Franklin denied.

Linus sighed. "Then I'm doing it then" he announced, squirming a little.

" **I VOLENTEER AS UMBILICAL CORD CUTTER!"** Rerun shouted, alarming the stands.

"You are?" a middle-aged man asked. "You're just a random man"

'No he isn't!" Lucy protested. "He's my brother"

"He is?" Freddy asked as the doctor (finally) came with warm water, the clamps and scissors.

"Yes, I am" Rerun protested as the doctors handed him the scissors.

"The tension" the camera man squealed.


	10. The Big Ball Game (Part 7)

Chapter 10

"Okay class, now that the excitement died down, let's play ball" Mrs. Frieda announced to the class as Lucy held her newborn daughter lovingly.

"Okay" Amanda piped in.

Orchid giggled and waved to her cousins. "Goo uck!" she smiled to Junior and Robin and the quadreplets.

Leif smiled as he walked off to the bench, where he found 'Tiny Tough', daydreaming to herself. "Hey" he smiled.

"Oh, hi Leif" she responded, looking over at him.

"So…I'm Leif Klimt and theose are my siblings: Samuel, Melonie and Kaitlyn…the one in the stands is my new sister, Angel" he introduced.

"Nice…I'm the only kid in my family" Tiffany smiled.

"So, what do you like?" he asked.

"Sports, mainly baseball…but I also love ponies and playing outside in a sprinkler"

"I love classic music-mainly Tchaikovsky-, football, running races with my sister Kaitlyn and making macaroni and cheese"

"You seem nice"

"Thanks…my mom was a real crab as a child"

"My dad hates when girls play sports"

"He doesn't seem nice one bit"

"He tries to not be mean, but it's a habbit of his to boo when a girl player is at bat"

Leif smiled, holding Tiffany 'Tiny Tough's' hand, both unaware of the camera man picking up on their conversation.

"So…good luck" he quivered, shaking her hand.

"You too, Leif" she smiled, blushing to herself.

"Someone's in love" Fabius Fabulous (from Freemont) called out.

"Am not!" 'Tiny Tough' denied, hiding her blush.

"You're getting all red" Dante exclaimed.

"Yeah!" a couple more boys agreed, laughing.

"I hate being the only girl on the team" she sighed to herself, looking back at Leif.

"Young love…" the announcer sighed. "Next to bat is Samuel Klimt" he continued as the chubbier of the quadreplets walked to bat.

"He won't be able to pitch" a Freemont kid joked. "He's too fat"

"I'm not fat!" Samuel denied.

"Look at him, he didn't loose his 'baby fat' yet" another Freemont kid teased as they all burst into laughter with the exception of Tiffany and the teacher.

Fabius smirked, tossing Samuel a slow ball. "I'll show you, Fabulous!" the chubby boy exclaimed, slamming the ball and racing to the first base as Junior ran straight to third base.

"The boy's fast" a man in the audience realized.

"I know…" a woman agreed. "What's the boy at 3rd base's name?" she asked.

"Charles Monroe Noah Brown III" Charlie Brown replied as a few spectators laughed.

"Charlie Brown?" they others asked in confusion/awe/surprise.

"Yeah, but we just call him Junior" his wife added.

"The shirt was a clear giveaway" a woman sighed.

"Agreed, knew it all along" the man complimenting Junior's speed added. "Besides, Charlie Brown, he looks like you" he praised.

"Thanks…wait! How'd you know my name?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"Charlie Brown, everyone knows you" the man responded.

"That doesn't mean you know me" the man with the blonde hair argued. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Matt" the light brown haired man explained bluntly.

"Sorry but we don't know any 'Matt' here" Marcie declined, looking over at Charlie.

"You sure?" her husband questioned.

"Trust me, you two know me" 'Matt' responded. "From when we were younger" he added.

"We do?" Charlie and Marcie questioned in unison.

"Yeah…remember a 'Pigpen'?" the man asked.

"Pigpen? Boy have you changed" Charlie Brown smiled, noticing the dirt and dust was completely gone from his friend.

"Yeah, well I finally found out why I was always so filthy" Matt explained.

"What was the cause?" the raven haired woman asked.

"Part of the problem was that sometimes there'd be no warm water, then there'd be no cold water…taking a shower was a daily struggle…you'd never know if there'd be warm water or cold water waiting you" he responded.

"How does that happen?" Charlie asked.

"Two words, Charlie Brown: Plumbing and Problems" Matt explained.

"Whoa" the bespectacled woman realized.

"Not only that, but I'm a dust magnet, just not as much as when we were kids" he added.

"Any kids?" Charlie asked.

"Yes…" the man formerly known as 'Pigpen' responded. "The little girl over there in the tattered overalls…" he explained. "Don't tell her but she's adopted" he added.

"What's her name?" Charlie asked.

"It's pronounced Maria but spelt as Marcia…confusing if you ask anyone" Matt explained.

"Figures" Mr. Brown agreed.

Amanda sighed as she kicked at the air. "Robin, a word?" she asked.

"Yeah?" the blonde questioned.

"Do you know how big of a fail-ee-ur your daddy was as a kid?" she asked.

"Yes…he's my dad after all" Robin responded as if that was an obvious question.

"Oh…" Amanda blankly answered, watching Junior and Samuel.

"I think that my brother is a really great guy" the blonde admitted. "Even if he **IS** named after my daddy"

~After the ball game~

"I can't believe it!" Jack sighed. "We lost, mates"

"I know" Suzie groaned. "But we did our bests" she added.

"We sure did" Junior agreed.

"Yes we did!" added Robin, patting her brother on the back.

"Great game, 'Tiny Tough'" praised Leif.

"You too…I hope to play 'gainst you again soon" Tiffany smiled.


	11. Tiny Tough's Own Story Arc (Part 1)

Chapter 11

It was early November and Mrs. Frieda's class was busy practicing for their Thanksgiving play. "Alright guys, let's practice the song again" she explained.

 _Come, ye thankful people, come_

 _Raise the song of harvest home_

 _All is safely gathered in_

 _Ere the winter storms begin_

 _God our Maker doth provide_

 _For our wants to be supplied_

 _Come to God's own temple, come_

 _Raise the song of harvest home_

Leia smiled. "I have some big news" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Junior asked.

"I'm going for a pony ride soon" she announced as the kids cheered.

"I know Tiffany love ponies…she'll love hearing this!" Leif squealed.

Suzie smiled as she played with her pilgrim hat, humming the song happily. "Say, Junior, how about I come o'er for Thanksgiving dinner?" she asked, blushing a little.

"Well…" Junior began.

"It's settled then" Suzie smiled, shaking his hand. "You're touching my hand, you sly dog"

"Well…how do I get stuck in these situations?" the raven haired toddler asked his twin sister.

"Beats me, Junior" she whispered back.

~Later~

"She what?!" asked Charlie Brown in alarm.

"Suzie told me she an' her mom are coming over for Thanksgiving" Junior responded.

"Well?" Marcie asked.

"Why not? I am inviting Lucy and Schroeder, Sally and Linus, my mom and dad, your parents and the kids" Charlie replied to his wife.

"Translation: Pull up a extra two chairs for dinner" whispered Robin to her brother.

Junior sighed. "I never wanted 'er to come to dinner, but fine" he sighed, giving in.

Shadow barked happily at Mrs. Brown as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" the twins exclaimed in unison, only to be greeted by Tiffany 'Tiny Tough'.

"Hey Junior, hey Robin…I wanted to give you two something" she muttered, blushing as she gave the two a faded baseball glove. The initials C.B made their eyes widen. "I think it's your dad's" she added.

"Daddy's old glove" Junior pointed out.

"Looks like it" Robin agreed.

"What looks like what?" asked Charlie before noticing the glove. "Awww…that's nice of you to give it back" he praised, patting 'Tiny Tough' on the head.

"You're welcome" she giggled. Tiffany was bundled up in a midnight blue hoodie (she was reluctant to take it off), light blue sweatpants and was holding a toy doll in her left hand.

"Say, Tiffany…wanna stay for Thanksgiving dinner?" Mrs. Brown asked from the kitchen.

"Sure" she jumped for joy. "Thank you" the brown haired girl with the sideburns added.

"You're very welcome" Junior answered, opening open the door.

"So wanna have some fun?" Robin asked.

"Sure" 'Tiny Tough' smiled, walking after the blonde girl. "So you're Leif's cousins?" she questioned.

"Yeah…his mommy, Auntie Lucy's sister in-law is my daddy's sister" the raven haired boy answered.

"You have a big family" the daughter of Thibault smiled, exposing a missing tooth. It was also very unusual to see four-year-olds missing teeth. If she were five, the twins wouldn't raise suspicious eyebrows. "All I have is my mommy, daddy and my dolly: Tina" she added.

"I've got another brother" the blonde three-year-old explained. "His name's Austin and he's a few months" she continued as they walked past the nursery where the blonde baby slept.

"Nice…do you think if I ask Santa, he'll get me a brother or sister?" Tiffany pondered.

"I doubt it…storks give out babies; not Santa" the blonde girl admitted.

"I agree with Robin" the raven haired boy added.

"Aww man" sighed 'Tiny Tough' as they walked to the bedroom.

"So, wanna draw?" asked Robin.

"Sure" Thibault's daughter sighed.

"What's your dad like?" Junior interrogated.

"He drinks lots of apple cider," Tiffany explained. "And he never plays ball outside with me" she added.

"And your mom?" the blonde girl questioned.

"She's real nice an' plays lots of catch with me…she also enjoys playing outside with me a lot" the brown haired girl sighed.

"Oh" the twins sighed.

Tiffany sighed as she drew her mom and dad. Above the former's head was a halo, above the latter's head were devil horns. "I see" Junior realized.

"Daddy once said he wished I was a boy so he could take me to baseball games an' play baseball an' stuff with me" she explained.

"You can stay here with me" Robin smiled.

"It's fine, Robin" 'Tiny Tough' sighed. "I'm fine with just my doll…she never says bad things 'bout me like my dad does" she added, hugging her doll tightly.

"We insist you live with us" Junior exclaimed.

"No thanks" the brown haired girl denied as she sniffled. "My mom never says bad stuff to me like Dad does"

"Don't worry" reassured the blonde haired girl. "We'll never let anyone hurt you"

"I'm fine…as long as I've got Tina with me, I'm gonna be fine" 'Tiny Tough' explained.

"Tiffany, we want to help you" Junior began.

"Just tell us how" added Robin.

"C-can I come for Thanksgiving dinner please?" 'Tiny Tough' asked.

"Mommy and Daddy said yes" the younger of the twins, Robin, reminded.

"I know…I just want to know when to RSVP" the brown haired four-year-old admitted.

"Yes you can" Junior promised.


	12. Tiny Tough's Own Story Arc (Part 2)

Chapter 12

"Hello?" Charlie asked, answering the phone.

"Hey, Big Brother" Sally smiled on the other end of the phone, holding Orchid's hand.

"Sally, is something wrong?"

"No, Big Brother…in fact, I need your honest opinion"

"With what?"

"Orchid's fussy again, Linus is trying to prepare for Thanksgiving and Rerun is with us…when's Thanksgiving dinner at your house?"

"Friday"

"Thanks…see you then, Big Brother"

"That was awkward" Charlie told himself, turning to his wife. "Is your family doing well?" he asked.

"They're fine, Charles…Matthew's doing amazing too" she sighed as a thud was heard from the kids' bedroom.

"Mom!" Junior cried out.

"What happened?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"Tiffany is being crushed by the bookshelf!" Robin shrieked.

"Wait! What?" Mr. Brown asked, racing upstairs anxiously.

"He still runs fast" Marcie told herself.

"Tiffany!" he shrieked, removing the bookshelf from 'Tiny Tough's' back as she winced in pain.

"My back" she cried.

"Shhh" Charlie Brown shushed, stroking Tiffany's hair.

"You okay?" Junior questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine…I just slipped on the rug and crashed into the bookcase" the four-year-old sniffled.

"Oh" Mr. Brown sighed, picking up 'Tiny Tough' and carrying her downstairs, propping her on a dinning chair.

"I never meant for it to happen" the brown haired girl sniffled, nearly on the verge of tears. "Don't punish me!"

"Punish you?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Yeah…aren't you gonna punish me for running in the house?" she asked. "My daddy punishes me when I do something wrong"

"Don't worry, Tiffany…we're just glad you're alright" Mr. Brown responded.

"Yeah, Tiffany" Marcie added.

"You won't tell my daddy, will you?" the four-year-old pleaded.

"You **DID** get hurt and he **WILL** get mad at you, but at least **YOU'RE ALIVE"** the blonde man explained. "Your dad will be thankful he didn't lose his only child"

"Really?" the brown haired toddler asked. "Because when I tripped down the stairs years ago, he didn't even notice I was hurt 'til mommy called him from the hospital saying I had a broken arm"

"Whoa" Junior realized. "Was he at work?" he asked, getting a glare from the girl. "Never mind" he sighed.

It was that night when tragedy nearly struck. "The Thanksgiving Caper is on the loose, sweetheart" Charlie Brown explained.

"He is…who's that?" Marcie questioned.

"He's been on the news all week…he kidnaps children that are different and holds them hostage" he responded.

"Really?" she asked in alarm. "Oh good grief! The twins!" she shrieked, racing to the twins' room where the two were asleep, peacefully, well Junior was asleep and Robin was sniffling to herself.

"Mommy" the blonde girl cried, climbing down the bunkbed and racing towards her.

"What's wrong, Robby?" her mother asked. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No mommy…don't let the Thanksgiving Caper take me…please don't let him take me, Austin and Junior from you" the three-year-old explained. It was obvious she heard everything that the two were talking about.

"Robin…I won't let anyone take you three from us" Mrs. Brown promised.

 _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _And hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

Robin gave a sniffle, squeezing her mother's hand tightly as she sang. "Mommy?" she asked with a sniffle and quiver.

 _For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

The blonde's brown eyes lit up as she mustered up a small smile. She knew her mother and father wouldn't put her or her siblings in danger no matter how much their lives depended on it.

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

"Come on now, Robin…it's **WAY** past your bedtime" Marcie chuckled.

"Okay…goodnight, Mommy" Robin yawned, climbing back into bed. "If the Thanksgiving Caper comes to take-" she asked.

"Shhh…Robin, we'll talk in the morning…sweet dreams" her mother whispered.

"Okay" Robin sighed…thinking about Tiffany 'Tiny Tough'.

Across town, Tiffany was whimpering in bed. "Tiff?" her father asked, hearing the whimpers.

"Yeah, Daddy?" Tiffany asked, clinging onto Tina firmly.

"Is something wrong, Chubby Bunny?" he questioned, referring to her chubby, bunny-like cheeks.

"Why do you hate me?" she whimpered.

"Tiffany…" Thibault began. He was a tall man (true irony at its finest) with brown hair and a 5 o' clock shadow. For once in a while, he didn't have the faint tint of liquor on his breath. "I don't hate you"

"You don't?" the four-year-old girl asked.

"I just…" he sighed, hugging her. "Daddy just has a lot that he deals with" he explained, referring to his 9 to 6 hour job. "Ever since your **REAL** mother died…I was struggling…then I met Tilly, your step mother…" he continued.

"Mommy's not my real mommy?" the toddler asked.

"Yeah…Tilly would look after you so I could work hard" Thibault sighed. "I thought I was able to get over my chauvinistic ways…I painted your room pink, added dollhouses…all that was before I discovered your true passion: baseball"

"What's so bad about baseball exactly?" Tiffany asked.

" _Now look here, you cement-headed, male-chauvinist dummy…I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to stand still and listen!" her voice echoed in his head as he was brought back to the ball field. "If you say one word, I'm gonna belt you right across the chops!" he recognized the voice._

" _Oh?" his eight-year-old-self tempted to the bespectacled girl._

" _That was one word!" and with that, he wound up with a concussion, fat lip and the capability to see stars for three days._

"It causes fights" Thibault told his daughter. "I was once in a fight with a girl named Marcie…she put me in my place…" he sighed. "At least until I was given my job: Sports Reporter for baseball…it brought back flashbacks and unforgotten memories"

"Whoa" Tiffany realized.

"I found it hard to believe my little girl is a tomboy…" he sighed. "Now…"

She said nothing from shock except "Did you two apologize?".

(A/N: Peanuts: The Next Generation is back, people :) )


	13. Tiny Tough's Own Story Arc (Part 3)

Chapter 13

Thibault gave a long sigh to his four-year-old. "No…" he explained. "I haven't seen her in years…"

"Oh" Tiffany replied.

The Next Morning

"We interrupt this program to give you a special announcement" a voice beamed on the television.

"What's the big idea?" fussed Junior.

"I don't know" replied Robin.

"The Thanksgiving Caper is still at large! Eye witnesses say he's 5.2, has red hair and brown eyes" a news announcer explained before the television cut to a few adults.

"It…it was horrible! He nearly took my children" a woman sniffled, holding a baby girl in her arms.

"He got away with my eldest" a man sighed. "when I get my hands on him, he's gonna be *bleep*ing sorry he messed with me!" he sure sounded desperate.

"We have also learnt that children ages 3-12 are those getting kidnapped…be extra careful when taking children to school and if you must, don't open your door to anyone this Thanksgiving" the reporter announced before the TV went back to playing _Tom and Jerry_.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Who are you?" Robin questioned, clinging onto Junior for life.

"Robin, it's dad. I went to get groceries…help me with the door! **IT'S LOCKED!"** the voice explained.

"No! How do I know you're not the Thanksgiving Caper?" she denied before taking measures into her hands. "Hello? 911? I'd like to report someone outside the door" the blonde whimpered.

It didn't take long for cops to arrive. "Who are you?" one of them asked.

"Charles Monroe Noah Brown II…I **LIVE** here" Mr. Brown explained.

"You **DO** realize you can just **UNLOCK** the house with your keys, right, Mr. Brown?" another cop asked.

"I dropped them…in the bottom of one of my grocery bags" he admitted.

"May we examine you?" a female cop questioned.

"Now I **REGRET** teaching my children **HOW** to dial 911…" that got some chuckles out of the officers.

"This is our third case in which a child calls…maybe due to the Thanksgiving Caper on the rise" another female cop suggested.

"Oh right…him" Charlie Brown sighed.

"That's where they live" a girls' voice announced.

"That's Robin and Junior's house? Looks more like a crime scene" a gruff voice replied. "Hi there, Mr.…"

"Brown" Charlie sighed again.

"Brown?" the man asked in awe.

"Yeah…right now I'm being accused of break-and-enter," the blonde man explained.

"Did you commit a break-and-enter?" the brown haired man questioned.

"No! If anything, I'm innocent!" he denied. "My daughter, Robin, called the cops on me thinking I was the Thanksgiving Caper"

"Robin? Called the cops on you?" the little girl questioned. "I don't blame 'er"

"Yeah…knowing the kids in town, he's sure to kidnap the child population faster than you can stop him" the man chuckled.

After the cops left, the two men and the four-year-old were left alone. "Hey…I never got to learn what your name is…" Charlie blushed, finding his pair of watermelon juice drenched keys.

"It's…Thibault"

"Thibault?!"

'Tiny Tough' gave a sigh.

"Somehow, I think this is **WORSE** than the Thanksgiving Caper" the blonde man told himself with a sigh.

"Hey…" Thibault began.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Where can I find-" he continued.

"Just a minute" Charlie explained, getting the keys into the lock and unlocking the door. "Junior! Robin! Come take the groceries!" he called out.

"It's dad!" Junior explained, rushing for the door.

"It is?" Robin asked, blushing in guilt. "Sorry, Daddy…" she admitted.

"It's fine" Mr. Brown forgave. "Is mom busy?" he asked.

"No…why?" Robin sighed.

"Thanks, little girl" Thibault sniffled, holding back tears.

"Are you crying?" Charlie Brown immediately questioned.

"No…grown men don't cry, Brown" he denied.

"Come in" Junior allowed. "As the saying goes: Be my guest"

"How'd you raise such polite kids?" Thibault questioned as Robin led him to the table.

"Be right back" the blonde toddler explained, running off. "Mom, there's a man here" she announced.

"The Thanksgiving Caper, the mailman or our next-door neighbor?" Mrs. Brown questioned.

"A man named Thibault" the three-year-old explained.

"Thibault?!" she questioned in alarm.

"Yeah…something wrong?" Robin asked.

"No" her mother lied as they headed to the kitchen table.

"Mommy, this is Thibault; Thibault, this is mommy" Junior introduced.

"So we meet again, Thibault" the black haired woman sighed, anger boiling up.

"This is NOT gonna end well" 'Tiny Tough' announced.

"I'm sorry!" the grown man with the sideburns sobbed, hugging the schoolteacher.

"You are?" Marcie asked.

"YesIam!" he spat out.

"Thibault…don't say one word" she demanded.

"Oh?" he asked before covering his mouth.

"That was one word" she sighed.

"So?" Tiffany asked.

"Don't!" he shrieked.

"Don't?" she asked, hugging him.

"I'm really sorry" Thibault sniffled.

"Shhh…it's gonna be fine…I forgive" Marcie replied.

"You two know each other?" Junior asked.

"Boom! Mind blown" Robin exclaimed.

(A/N: Don't forget to comment and check out my other fanfictions: Super PEANUTS and Babysitting Blockhead)


	14. To Catch A Caper (Part 1)

Chapter 14

Thanksgiving dinner was just around the corner, alarming all the parents in town. Mrs. Frieda was the first to realize when the class seemed eerily smaller. "Hey…Mr. and Mrs. Klimt…you better not send the kids to school today" she advised Lucy and Schroeder.

"You're worried, aren't you?" the blonde man asked, pushing baby Angel in her pram.

"I'm **MORE THAN** worried, Schroeder! Have you two **SEEN** the news?!" the curly haired teacher asked, literally in tears.

"We have…are there any kids here kidnapped?" Lucy questioned.

"Not that we know of…Amanda has a stomach ache, Leia is visiting her grandma in the Alps and Jordan has caught the stomach bug…we don't want to risk kidnappings though" the teacher explained.

"That's horrible!" an eavesdropping Leif stated.

"What's horrible?" Kaitlyn asked.

"We're a smaller class than before" her brother responded.

Samuel sighed. "You're right, Leif…we're gonna be kidnapped!" he freaked out.

Melonie gave a long groan. "Does this mean we won't have school today?" she asked.

"Until we know that we're safe, afraid so" Mrs. Frieda sighed.

"Aww man" Kaitlyn sighed.

"Whoa" Samuel realized. "No school!"

Meanwhile, Charlie Brown was preparing the Thanksgiving turkey. "Daddy, can I help please?" Robin asked, holding baby Austin in her arms.

"Sure, Robby" Mr. Brown chuckled. "I'm worried..." he sighed, looking over at his phone. Half of him wanted him to call his wife, the other half told him she was teaching and didn't need to be disturbed.

"I'll call mommy" Junior announced, grabbing the phone. "What's her number?" he asked.

"I'll dial the numbers" Robin argued, accidentally dialing one number incorrectly.

"Hello? Has the Thanksgiving Caper been caught yet, Mommy?" Junior asked, grabbing the phone from his twin sister.

"This is Officer Brad Berry of the Birchwood Police Office…who is this?" a male voice asked. Officer Brady had red hair, brown eyes and was 6.2. His teenage son (and high school dropout) listened in.

"Sorry, Officer Brad…it's Junior Brown. I thought this was mom" the black haired boy sighed.

"Listen, I'm glad you called…we're still trying to find the Caper…have you seen him?" the officer asked.

"No…not yet" the three-year-old confessed in guilt.

"It's fine…actually…we got notice of a little girl going missing last night…her first name is Orchid and her last name is Van Pelt" Officer Brad explained. Junior made the big mistake of leaving the phone on speakerphone.

" **WHAT?"** Charlie and Robin asked as Junior stood there, in worry.

"Afraid so" the officer admitted before noticing he got the last name wrong. It wasn't Van Pelt; it was _Von Felt_. However, he didn't have time to clear that up though.

"That's my cousin!" Robin shrieked.

"How do we find the kids?" Junior asked the officer.

"I'm gonna give you guys a number to dial…write it down"

A few hours later

"Hello?" Charlie asked. He left the kids alone for a few minutes to talk to Marcie. He was lucky it was during morning recess: one of the only times the two could talk together while she was at work.

"Charles, what's going on?" his wife asked furiously. Two boys with sandy blonde hair stared in awe and sirens were heard in the background.

"Marcie, are there any kids missing?"

"No, Charles…not in my class anyways…"

"What does that mean?"

"A 1st grader was kidnapped earlier at morning recess…the police are here and are interviewing everyone!"

"Remain calm but Orchid has been kidnapped"

" **WHAT?!"**

"I told you to remain calm"

The two boys looked at their teacher in confusion. "Why're you ranting?" one of them asked.

"Farris!" the other argued. "Our sister is kidnapped!"

"Finnegan! Something's wrong" Farris shouted.

"Can you two be quiet for a minute? What did you say, Charles? Are the kids okay?" Marcie questioned.

"Austin's napping and the twins are watching cartoons" Charlie answered. "I'm worried Linus and Sally are at the police office…they haven't returned my calls yet"

"Really?"

"This is absolutely worse than the Thanksgiving dinner I hosted years ago…remember?" the twins could only shrug.

"Daddy? will we find Orchid?" Junior asked.

"Yes we will" Mr. Brown reassured.

"Good" Robin smiled.

"Incoming call" the phone announced.

"I'll have to call you back" Charlie sighed, answering the call. "Charles Brown speaking" he announced.

"Charlie Brown, it's Linus" the voice answered. He heard a baby coo in the background.

"Linus, did you get my phone call?"

"Duh! And I'm pleased to inform you that Orchid is safe and sound"

"She is? But the officer said-"

"Who cares WHAT the officer said? Orchid is safe and that's all that matters to Sally and I"

"Well, we were asked to call someone to help us find the missing kids"

"Good…who?"

"Mystery Inc."

"You've been tricked, Charlie Brown"

"I knew it!"

"You know, after all these years, Lucy's right: among the Charlie Browns in the world, you're the Charlie Browniest"


	15. To Catch A Caper (Part 2) Thanksgiving

Chapter 15

Friday came around, and for Good Ol' Charlie Brown was getting more and more anxious as he waited for his family to arrive. "Oh good grief…they're late" he sighed.

"Charles, it's gonna be fine…Sally and Linus are probably in traffic" Marcie responded. Robin sighed, tugging at her mom's skirt.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" the blonde girl complained.

"Yeah?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"My throat kinda hurts" Robin explained.

"I told you to drink water" Mr. Brown sighed.

"I do" Robin whimpered.

"Hang on…Charles, someone's coming" Marcie explained.

"Looks like my parents' car" Charlie sighed as he opened the door.

"Hey Charlie" his dad, Charles Monroe Noah Brown I smiled to his son, daughter-in-law and grandchildren.

"Hi Grandpa" Junior smiled.

"So how's the family?" Charlie's mom, Anne, asked.

"We're fine, Mom" Charlie sighed with a chuckle.

"My throat hurts" Robin repeated.

"Are Auntie Sally, Uncle Linus and Orchid coming?" Junior instantly asked.

"As far as we're concerned, yes" Anne answered back.

"And Uncle Chadd?" he asked.

"He's coming too" Charles Brown I smiled.

"Good to hear" Robin whispered.

"Charlie, something got into Robin," Anne whispered.

"Mom, she just hasn't been drinking enough water" Charlie Brown II denied.

"Sorry sweetie…I let my mother instincts get the best of me" his mom explained.

"Oh brother" Charlie sighed, leading the kids to the dining room. Lucy, Schroeder and the kids were already there. "Hey guys" he smiled.

"Hi Charlie, you blockhead" Lucy smirked. She was breastfeeding baby Angel as Kaitlyn watched in awe.

"So, do we have the kids' table ready yet?" Schroeder asked Leif.

"Yup" Leif smiled, exposing his toothy grin (and under bite).

"Good to hear, champ" his father chuckled. Rerun and his wife, Lily, were also there with her preteen nieces.

"Uh…Jodie…Rose…get back here" Lily called out.

"Sorry, Auntie Lily" Jodie blushed. She had her aunt's braided hair while Rose had Lily's auburn hair.

"Now, keep an eye on the children, okay?" Rerun asked.

Rose snapped. "Why do we have to look after those ankle bitters?" she questioned angrily.

"Because they're younger than you" Lucy explained. "And don't talk to your uncle that way" she added.

Junior sighed as the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Melonie announced, opening the door to reveal Patricia and Suzie. "Hey there" she smiled.

"Hi there" the three-year-old redhead smiled.

"Hiya, Chuck" Patty smiled, closing the door behind her. "How're the kiddos?" she asked.

"They're doing well" Charlie admitted.

"Great to hear" she smiled, wanting to say that he was holding her hand. "Uh…Chuck…" she notified him as he immediately let go of her hand.

"Patty, this is gonna be the best Thanksgiving dinner ever" Lucy explained.

"How? There's a kidnapper in town?" reminded the freckled female.

"Don't forget, Patricia, none of the kids in Birchwood have been kidnapped yet" the black haired woman replied.

"True" Patty realized. "Where's our turkey, Chuck? Where's our mashed potatoes? Where's our cranberry sauce? Where's our pumpkin pie?" she asked.

"They're right-here?" Charlie noticed, realizing that Shadow had stolen the food and was as plump as the turkey. "Oh good grief" he sighed, grabbing a bag of popcorn, candies, pretzel sticks and bread. "Looks like I need to make our meal the same as the kids'…"

"This is better, Chuck! Brings back old memories, huh?" she asked happily.

"Like what?" Suzie asked.

 **DING DONG**

"It's Linus, Sally and Orchid" Marcie announced as Orchid toddled towards the other kids.

"Hi" the brown haired baby giggled.

"Hey there…" Leif smiled, walking towards his cousin. "Waitaminute! Where's Samuel?" he realized.

"Samuel, are you in the bathroom? I told you to go before we went" Lucy assumed before knocking on the bathroom door with one hand. She got no answer. "Oh great…" she sighed. "Hold the baby, Charlie Brown" she demanded.

"Okay" Charlie sighed, holding baby Angel in his arms.

"Samuel, get off the toilet" Lucy demanded before noticing the bathroom was empty. "Sam?" she asked before checking everywhere.

"He's not in there, is he?" Linus asked his sister.

"Afraid not" Lucy noticed.

"What if he's been kidnapped?" Junior eavesdropped.

"Junior, don't say that!" his aunt shrieked as the doorbell rang again.

"It's Tiffany" Charlie Brown announced as the four-year-old, her dad and step-mother walked inside.

"Hi there, Brown" Thibault greeted.

"Why'd you invite **HIM** , Chuck?" Patty asked, criticizing his choice of guest.

"Because Tiffany couldn't come here on her own" he answered back.

"Not one rude remark, Thibault" she assumed.

"What makes you think I'll say one?" Thibault questioned. "All I brought is the cornucopia," he explained.

"I **KNEW** I forgot **SOMETHING"** Marcie realized. "Thibault, you're a lifesaver"

"I know…all the stores are closed until Thanksgiving is over" he responded.

Robin whimpered a little. "Daddy, can I have a popsicle please?" she asked.

"Maybe for dessert" Charlie answered.

"Help!" a toddler's voice shrieked, followed by some struggling.

"It's Samuel!" Leif realized. "I know his voice anywhere"

"The Thanksgiving Caper has him" Junior concluded.

"It's coming from outside" Kaitlyn added as they ran towards the kids' Thanksgiving table. Charlie, Linus, Marcie, Patty and Sally followed after the toddlers.

"Help, please" Samuel asked, stuck in the lawn chair as the adults laughed.

"Oh good grief" Linus chuckled, getting his nephew out of the lawn chair. "This is why we **WEREN'T** going to use lawn chairs…remember?" he asked.

"Yeah" Sally giggled.

"We have to text this to Franklin" Charlie realized.

"Don't get **ANY** ideas, Chuck…he'll never get over it" Patty responded.

"I agree with you, Sir" Marcie added. "Especially since **LAST** time this happened"

"What happened then?" Melonie asked.

"Another story for another day" Lucy responded. "Come on guys…time to cut the turkey"

Suzie blushed. "But I can't eat meat" she reminded.

"I know" Charlie responded.

"Yeah" Junior added. "So Dad prepared the best Thanksgiving dinner ever" he smiled.

"I hope it's good" 'Tiny Tough' smiled.

"It always is" Junior responded.

"Guys, the news is on!" Thibault called out.

"Attention everyone, we interrupt our usual Thanksgiving parade to bring this special update: The Thanksgiving Caper has been caught attempting to kidnap a house in Freemont. Police took drastic measures" the news reporter announced.

"This is **NOT** how I raised my son" a man with red hair and brown eyes explained.

"At least he didn't take my other kids" a man resembling Freddy Fabulous agreed, holding Fabius in his arms.

"Am I on TV?" said toddler asked in humiliation. "Cause I kinda-" he began.

"If any of your children were kidnapped, call the number on the screen immediately, and happy Thanksgiving" and with that, the Thanksgiving parade continued.

"Thank goodness" sighed Charlie in relief as the doorbell rang again, revealing a blonde man and a man with black hair. "Chadd! Matthew!" he called out happily. The man with the short black hair smiled, holding a brown haired toddler in his arms.

"Charlie!" Chadd replied, hugging his older brother happily. "How're Junior, Robin and Auz?" he asked.

"Austin's sleeping, Junior and Robin are doing well though" Charlie responded. "Come in, boys…pull up a chair"

Marcie sighed as Matthew walked towards her. "Hey Sis" he trembled anxiously.

"How's your wife?" his sister asked.

"She's visiting her mom in the hospital" Matthew explained, letting the toddler toddle around.

"Oh…are mom and dad showing up?" she questioned.

"I don't know yet" he admitted. "Listen, I need a favor…I'm putting Kevin in preschool, which one do the twins go to?" he questioned.

"Isn't Kevin two?" an eavesdropping Charlie asked.

"He's 2 ½, Charles" Matthew answered. "And very smart too"

"It's a Carlin trait, I'm believing" Charlie smiled as he led the kids to their table.

"Go on, Kev…don't be shy" Matthew insisted.

"Hi" Suzie greeted. Kevin gave a trembling wave.

"Now, about sending Kevin to school" the blonde man began, leaving the kids alone

(A/N: Anyone remember my fanfiction _A New Failure Face_? Well if you do not remember, in it, Charlie and Sally have a baby brother, Chadd. And in _Super PEANUTS_ , I introduce Matthew Carlin. Here they both are)


	16. CAWG Is In Town (Part 1)

Chapter 16

"Matthew, we haven't talked face-to-face in one year, seven months, three weeks and twenty days…what do you want?" Marcie bossed.

"Y-y-you see, Sissy…it's…it's about Kevin and my wife, Kate" Matthew sighed.

"What about Kate? Last time any of us saw her, she was doing well" Charlie explained.

"That's the problem, Charles…her mom…she has breast cancer…" the brown haired man explained.

"She does? How come?" Sally asked.

"Her mom…smoked like a chimney, Sal" Matthew replied. "She always has been that way…smoking"

"How's Kate handling it?" Linus questioned.

"Kate isn't doing that well dealing with it…her mom is old, guys…about the same age as mom and dad, Sissy…the doctors don't know how much longer she has" the younger man expressed.

"Matthew, I think I know what you're saying: you need a lift to the hospital because you still can't drive and you and Chadd took the city bus, am I right?" Marcie inquired.

"You sure know me well" her brother chuckled.

"I've been living with you since I was almost five…I know you well" she smirked.

"Yeah…Lucy says that she can always tell when Rerun calls to ask for a favor…" Linus agreed. "Call it sibling instinct"

Patty gave a sigh. "Guys…I don't know how to tell you but…well…last year, Dad told me something important: I…" she began.

"Mommy, can I sit in your lap?" Suzie asked.

"Sure sweetie, but I don't know how much more time you can spend with me" the freckled woman explained.

"Sir…what's wrong?" Marcie realized.

"I don't know, Marcie…I've felt this way before…I've been sick and tired and confused" Patty sighed, trying to figure out what could've gone wrong until it hit her.

~A Year Earlier~

"Hey dad, what's wrong?" Patty asked, holding a sleeping Suzie in her arms.

"Patty…I got your tests back…you're positive" her dad, Richard explained.

"Wait, which test do you have, Dad? The cancer test or my pregnancy test?" she inquired in fear.

"You're clean for the cancer test" he reassured. "You don't have what your mom had"

"What **DID** she have, Dad?" his only child with his first wife, Jane, asked.

"She had…liver cancer" her dad responded. "That's why I made you see the doctor: to see if you had the same cancer…thank goodness you don't" he smiled briefly.

"Dad?" she asked.

"You aren't expecting another child either…neither the sperm nor egg could successfully create a fetus…you **DID** get back your blood test results though: you're an A +" Richard responded.

"An A+? Dad, all my life, I've been a D- student" Patty joked a little before handing him a paper. "What do you make out of it, dad?" she asked.

"I think you've got a date for the night" he smiled. "Who's Cobden?"

"A nice boy I met…he needs some help in gym though"

~Present Day~

"Well, I've been getting more tired lately…I think I'm dying, guys" Patty sighed.

"What?" Charlie asked in confusion. "Patty!"

"Sorry to break it to you on such a joyous day, guys…but I had to tell you somehow…am…am I dying, guys?" she sniffled.

"Sir, you're not dying; you're probably just over working yourself again" Marcie suggested.

"Uh, Sissy…what if Patty **IS** telling the truth? Where's the nearest doctor?" Matthew shouted.

Anne walked over to her son-in-law. "Matthew, may I examine Patricia?" she asked.

"Sure, Mrs. Brown" Patty sighed.

After a few minutes of examination and interrogation, Mrs. Brown concluded: "Patricia Reichardt, have you taken a pregnancy test lately?" she asked.

"No, Anne…why?" the freckled woman asked.

"Well, I'm no doctor, but I know when a woman is pregnant…I had three kids and four grandchildren" Anne Brown explained.

"But, Patty's a single woman, Mom _and it's gonna be five grandchildren…_ " Chadd reminded.

"I know…how did this happen?" Mrs. Brown wondered.

Patty sighed. "I don't know how this happened either…I don't date people, or tried getting…a donor either"

Charlie Brown sighed. "Patty, tell me the truth" he insisted as she sighed.

"I guess I can't keep it a secret forever…" the freckled woman realized as she rambled on about everything that happened a few nights before. "Before the Thanksgiving Caper was caught, he spared Suzie under one circumstance: I give him pleasure"

"You mean?" he noticed as she nodded.

In the backyard, Tiffany was sitting next to Leif. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" the toddler sighed as he gazed into her eyes. They were a nice shade of hypnotic blue, his favorite color.

"Be honest" she smiled.

"Fine, I hate having a baby sister…she doesn't do anything exciting! She can't eat foods, she sleeps a lot, I can't play outside with her, she can't eat Hall'ween candy and she wears that stupid diaper…" Leif rambled.

"I'm glad I'm an only child" 'Tiny Tough' smiled to herself.

"Why?"

"So I don't have to be yelled at by any annoying brother or sister"

"Try three sisters an' a brother"

"What's so bad about that?"

"I feel like I'm living in a dollhouse than a knight's castle"

Back inside the house, Matthew sighed, looking over at Kevin. "Hey buddy, go on…make some new friends" he suggested.

"Matthew, you can't push Kevin to make friends…he'll do it on his own time" Marcie reminded.

"No, Marcie, this is serious…he doesn't socialize with anyone" Matthew argued.

"He doesn't?" Chadd questioned.

"He's always playing with Patches" the black haired man explained.

"Isn't Patches your old teddy bear?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Charles…I'm worried that Kevin has his aunt's shyness or worse…his mom's autism" he noticed.

"Well, have you tested him for autism, little bro?" Marcie questioned.

"Kate and I don't have the time to find a specialist, Marcie…and that worries me the most" her brother added.

"Well Kate's autistic and she's a successful CEO worker" Sally pointed out.

"Hey, Kevin, come play with us, your cousins" Junior insisted.

"I'm sure Kevin is just a shy boy" Linus insisted.

"You think so, Linus?" Matthew asked. "Because not even Marcie was this shy when we were kids"

"Matthew James Carlin, that wasn't very funny" Marcie groaned as Shadow scurried towards the brown haired boy.

"Hi there, I'm Shadow" the dog thought.

Kevin reached over and petted the dog on the head, he felt furry.

"We'll test him anyways" Matthew added. "After all, boys ARE four times more likely to get autism than girls"

"What about Claudia then?" Chadd smirked.

"I said 'Four times more likely', Chadd…anyways, how is Claudia these days?"

"Last I heard from her, she married a boy named Skylar and they have four-year-old twins: Clyde and Sky Williams" Peppermint Patty chimed in.

"Have you asked Claudia if she met the famous painter C.A.W.G? I saw her work and she's amazing" Lucy suggested.

"Maybe she has met her before, Claude does travel a lot business-wise, she's bound to meet C.A.W.G," the freckled woman agreed.

"Well next time C.A.W.G is in town, we HAVE to meet her…I had to take care of Lucy and the quadruplets during our measles outbreak when C.A.W.G showed off her artwork this summer in the Birchwood Art Gallery" Schroeder explained.

"Yeah, Kaitlyn really wanted to meet her" Lucy added.

"Well, C.A.W.G is in town, guys…from the 21st of December to the 5th of January" Tilly announced.

"Really?" the adults asked.

"Yeah…I even looked up some info of her on Wikipedia" she added.

"What does it say?" Kaitlyn wondered.

"She's married and has two children...the A in C.A.W.G stands for Alexandra and she's a native of Minnesota"

"Well who would've though? Claude's middle name is Alexandra **TOO"** Patty chuckled.

"Well, it's settled then; for Christmas break, we're ALL gonna see C.A.W.G in person" Charlie insisted.

"Hey everyone!" Chadd exclaimed. "Can I announce something?"

"Sure" his older brother smiled.

"Tara Sue and I are getting married!" he announced.

"Married?!" Charlie Brown Senior asked in amazement. "Congrats, son"

"We're also expecting a baby"

"Chadd Brown, when did this happen?" Anne Brown demanded.

"Well it happened back in the fourth grade when I met-" Chadd began.

"Not that part, Chadd! When'd you get Tammy Sue pregnant?"

"Mom, I'm infertile…she used a donor"

"We get another cousin!" Robin and Junior cheered.

"I can't wait" Charlie Brown Senior groaned.

(A/N: Yes, baby! We are back with Peanuts: The New Generation! Do not forget to comment and if you haven't, check out _Putting The Pieces Together_ as it explains more on Claudia)


End file.
